Carmen Luna
'''Carmen Luna' is a main character and one of the titular protagonists on Devious Maids. A sensual and cunning young woman, Carmen starts working as a maid at one of the several houses of Alejandro Rubio, a Latin pop star, hoping to warm her way into the music industry, and becoming a professional singer herself. However, things soon become more complicated, when she is ordered by her superior, Odessa, to stay away from Alejandro, and when she learns that her co-worker, Sam, has a big crush on her. She later starts to date Sam. Biography 'Season 1' Carmen attends the funeral of her friend a fellow maid Flora, who was stabbed under suspicious circumstances. As they leave, Rosie suggests that they tell the police what they know, but Carmen, Zoila and Valentina warn her against it. Carmen is later introduced as a maid under the employ of controlling housekeeper Odessa Burakova. The owner of the house Carmen works in, Alejandro Rubio, returns from his tour, and Carmen hopes to become friends with him as he is a famous music producer, however, Odessa does not allow Carmen to talk to him. When Carmen is eating lunch with her friends, they invite new maid Marisol over, and they seem to hit it off... until Marisol brings up the matter of Flora's death and the other three leave suspiciously. Later, Carmen attempts to serve Alejandro some orange juice, but is unable to thanks to Odessa, and the maid complains to Sam, someone else under Alejandro's employ, who reveals that he hired Carmen because he had a crush on her. Odessa later confronts Carmen, having found some of the maid's songs on her boss' iPod, realizing that she wants to be "discovered" by Alejandro. Carmen goes to Sam that night and has him wreck the elevator so the next morning, Odessa is unable to use it to take up Alejandro's breakfast tray, which Carmen slips a copy of her CD in. She attempts to take the tray up herself, using Odessa's leg as an excuse, but Odessa refuses, bringing the tray to Alejandro herself and furiously removing the CD. As she chases down Carmen, Odessa trips and falls down the stairs, her prosthetic leg detaching from her body and landing separately. Once Odessa is in hospital, Carmen sings while she works in front of Alejandro, and, much to her delight, he compliments her voice. Later, when having lunch with her friends again, they invite Marisol over, however, she has somewhere else to be, and walks past them. Carmen takes advantage of the house and her co-worker Sam, while Alejandro is away. Carmen reveals to Sam that she refuses to be in a relationship because her last boyfriend wasn't supportive of her dreams. Carmen finally gets a meeting with a major music producer and needs Sam's help to sell her diva image. Tensions between Carmen and Odessa are at an all-time high when Alejandro allows Carmen to be a guest at the party he's hosting while Odessa works in her place. A visitor from Carmen's past tries to win her back. Carmen is jealous when Sam starts dating. As Carmen and Sam agree to be boyfriend and girlfriend, Carmen asks Sam about what he likes about his job. Carmen learns that Odessa is trying place the blame for her chores on her in front of Alejandro, Carmen discovers that Odessa is using that reason to hide her battle with cancer that resulted in her loss of her leg that ended her career as a ballerina in Russia. Carmen encourages Odessa to come clean to Alejandro about her cancer treatments, only to discover how cold Alejandro is to the ladies about Odessa's condition. Carmen wants Alejandro to become more trusting to her, and he agrees to open up to her — and reveals to Carmen that he is gay. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 101 01.png Promo 101 02.png Promo 101 03.png Promo 101 37.png Promo 101 38.png Promo 101 39.png Promo 101 40.png Promo 101 41.png Promo 101 42.png Promo 101 43.png Promo 101 45.png Promo 101 46.png Promo 101 48.png Promo 101 49.png Promo 101 50.png Promo 101 51.png Promo 101 52.png Promo 101 54.png Promo 101 57.png Promo 101 58.png Promo 101 59.png Promo 101 60.png Promo 101 61.png Promo 103 04.png Promo 103 03.png Promo 103 02.png Trivia *Carmen's surname was originally Verde, but changed to Lopez, and finally changed to Luna in the pilot's final draft. Category:Maids Category:Carmen's family Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters